Mathematical models for the following phenomena were studied: 1) The second and third order (nonlinear) components of membrane admittance as measured by adding a sinusoidal signal to a step voltage clamp. 2) Signal detection and analysis of the square wave currents from a single channel opening and closing in a membrane, distorted by noise and low-pass filtering.